


Тепло

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, I Love Jucy As Much As I Hate Gruvia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: И всё-таки от него отчуждением несёт за километр — так, что у Джувии в момент леденеют ладони.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 2





	Тепло

Грей-сама говорит что-то, отводя взгляд и чуть краснея, Боже, к р а с н е я, Джувия точно не спит?

_Твоё тело..._

_Ну... моё._

Неделю, день, нет, минуту назад Джувия бы прошла все круги Ада только ради одной-единственной скомканной фразы, брошенной сквозь нахмуренные брови и явную неловкость во взгляде. Только вот голову прошивает осознанием простого факта, и Джувия почти морщится от ничерта-не-физической боли.

Вместе они пережили многое, почти друг за друга отдали жизнь и, конечно же, Фуллбастеру не совсем на неё плевать; он, в общем-то, и вправду её ценит. По-своему. Наверное.

И всё-таки от него отчуждением несёт за километр — так, что у Джувии в момент леденеют ладони.

У Грея в глазах могильного холода хватит на сотню созидателей, и почему-то только сейчас ей _действительно_ становится страшно.

Дрожащие губы размыкаются, но наружу слова не идут. Ответ не складывается.

Да и нужен ли он тут?

***

В квартире Люси всегда пахнет чернилами, травяным чаем и чем-то ещё, явно особенным. Джувия не слишком уверена, но ей кажется, что так пахнут звёзды.

Когда она произносит это вслух, Люси смеётся тихо и по-родному, прикрывая лучистые глаза. Не говорит, как глупо это или невозможно — лишь отмечает, что это мило до ужаса, а потом наблюдает за появлением бледного румянца на чужих щеках.

Джувия держит в руках чашку свежезаваренного чая, но не керамические бока греют её ладони.

Рядом с ней тепло и без подобных ухищрений, а ещё она никогда не назовёт её "Люси-сама".

**Author's Note:**

> Боже как же я люблю Джуси. :^)


End file.
